Life's not always fair
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: When Terence starts having erotic dreams about his best friend, it might just disrupt the balance of his once peaceful life. AP/TH SLASH YAOI LEMONS
1. Dreams he'd rather forget

**Hello everyone! This is kind of a revised version of a story that I begun a few months back! I re-wrote it and changed it because I wasn't happy with the direction it was taking, and I grew bored of writing it.**

**I find writing this one I lot more entertaining, so I hope you'll think so too when reading it!**

**This is M/M so if you don't like then why click on a story clearly labelled Terence/Adrian?**

**It also is going to contain Lemony goodness! ^_^ so again, if you don't like I wouldn't advise reading this story :P**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Terence arched beneath Adrian's touch, his hips rising to meet each and every one of Adrian's thrusts. Sweaty skin rubbed softly across Terence's abdomen as Adrian's hands began to tentatively explore the plains of his chest. Sighing audibly as Adrian's lips pressed against his own, Terence raised one hand across Adrian's back until he laid it to rest at the nape of Adrian's neck.

"Terence," Adrian whispered huskily, his voice layered with passion and lust.

Terence shivered at his name being said in such a way, and he almost didn't hear as Adrian spoke again.

"Terence," He repeated, but his voice was twisted, un-natural. It didn't sound like Adrian's voice anymore...it was too cold, too de-void of emotion.

"Adrian?" Terence asked, willing Adrian too speak again so he could pin point what was wrong.

"TERENCE!"

"Adrian?"

"TERENCE GET OUT OF BED!"

Terence sat bolt upright in his bed, his hand rubbing furiously at the sweat that was dripping across his forehead.

"get the fuck out of bed," came Montague's voice from somewhere beyond the bed curtains.

Swallowing down a lump that had formed in his throat Terence collapsed backwards onto his pillow once more.

_What the fuck was that? _He thought, a sense of dread rising through his chest _there's no way I...no...no I'm straight._

Nodding his head to almost confirm his own thoughts, Terence decided to worry about the dream later on, however as he made to swing his legs around the side of the bed, he noticed a more pressing problem.

"mother of fuck," he swore under his breath, hardly daring to believe his own bad luck.

"you coming or not?" Terence almost laughed at the irony.

"I'll catch up with you later," Terence assured, willing his dorm mates to just leave so he could take care of his...problem.

"okay, but don't come crying to me when you miss breakfast." Terence sat in silence for a few moments as he heard the footsteps of his dorm mates as they headed down the dormitory stares.

Stumbling apart from his covers Terence made a beeline towards the on-suite bathroom, were the shower stood.

Shedding off clothes as he went, Terence extracted his wand from the pocket of his trousers before throwing them aside also.

"Espago," He muttered, his wand pointing in the direction of the shower causing shoots of water to stream down from the shower head.

Satisfied with his work, Terence placed his wand atop the cupboard that hung above the sink, and stepped beneath the water.

Shivering slightly at its freezing temperature, Terence waited for the hardness of his cock to simmer down.

Terence swore not for the first time that morning as shoots of arousal shot straight to his prick as he thought back to the dream, causing its length to harden once more.

_At this rate, _Terence thought**, **growing steadily angrier at himself and his predicament, _I won't make it to potions on time._

He guessed he didn't really have any other choice, and so he felt precious little guilt as his hands began to stray towards his cock and only slightly guiltier as he begun once more to picture the image of a sweaty and naked Adrian straddling his hips.

Terence began to pump his hand along his shaft, a moan escaping his lips at the contact.

"fuck." He groaned as he felt the pressure begin to rise in his cock "it's been way to long since I last did that."

"Oh...oh...Fuck...Ahhhh" without the threat of his dorm mates overhearing, Terence had no problem making as much noise as he was and truth be told the low groans that echoed around the bathroom only served to turn him on further.

"AH FUCK ADRIAN." He moaned eventually, feeling his seed explode into his hand.

Letting his head fall back to rest against the cool tiles of the bathroom, Terence blushed red as he realised what he had just done.

_I just wanked off thinking of my best friend _

It was hard to think up an excuse that would make that okay, and to make Terence feel less like he'd violated his friends trust.

_I've just been really horny lately, and anything could have set me off._

With that reassuring thought in mind Terence stepped out of the shower cubicle, his hands reaching out to grasp one of the towels that hung along the rack.

Rubbing the cotton across his body (trying to make the least possible contact with his cock in-case it aroused him again) Terence weighed the pro's and con's of missing his first lesson in favour of getting a little more rest in before he had to leave.

Eventually he decided against it, knowing the Snape would flip if he was so much as a minute late and didn't fancy having to spend an entire afternoon in detention.

Gathering up his pyjama's that he had left dotted around the room in his haste to reach the bathroom, Terence began his search for his school ones.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck have you been?" Adrian asked as Terence slid into the seat next to him.<p>

Jumping at the sound of his friend's voice, Terence tried not to focus on how that very same voice sounded when it moaned out his name.

"Over slept," Terence explained hastily, fumbling through his bag in search of the essay that was due in that day.

Adrian regarded him for a few more moments, before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "oh, _that _kind of dream was it?" burning bright red with fear Terence's eyes snapped to Adrian's face in search of the signs of disgust and rejection, but was surprised to see a grin decorating his friend's face.

"Don't worry mate, we've all been there. So...who were you thinking off? Oh I know! Was it that busty girl in Ravenclaw?" Terence felt a surge of relief as he realised that Adrian was completely clueless over the true star in Terence's dream.

"Which one?" Terence asked his voice significantly more chirpy then it had been moments before.

Adrian nodded his head in the direction of the front of the class, and Terence followed his line of sight to a Seventh year Ravenclaw girl who was whispering animatedly to her friend.

Terence watched the girl for a few moments and decided that the girl was a stunner in many aspects, her long curly brown hair for one and big tits in another.

Realising that Adrian was still waiting on his reply Terence said "uh...yeah." the lie sounded unconvincing even to his own ears, but Adrian appeared to have not noticed anything amiss if his next words where anything to go by.

"ah nice! She's fit. I reckon you should go for it, she's totally up for it."

Terence smiled in a self-satisfying sort of way, but remained un convinced of the accuracy of Adrian's words. "What makes you say that?"

"well she keeps looking over here and eyeing you up for one thing."

Terence snorted in disbelief "she's probably checking you out."

It was Adrian's turn to laugh "doubtful, I'm not high on the Ravenclaw popularity list at the moment after last week."

"what happened?"

"you see that chick sitting behind the one who fancy's you?" Terence looked back over in that direction.

"yeah?"

"Well I got a bit drunk down at hogsmead last weekend and slept with her, she apparently wants a boyfriend but I told her I wasn't interested, and now she's told the whole of Ravenclaw that I used her."

Terence rolled his eyes "I keep telling you to lay off the fire whiskey."

"What are you talking about Tere? It was totally worth it, swear to Merlin one of the best fucks of my life. Anyway, that's not what we're talking about, you gonna go for it with that girl?"

Terence turned back to the girl at the front of the room "yeah...why not."

Maybe that's all he needed, someone to shag.

And he prayed to Merlin that would be all it took to keep his mind off of Adrian and his hormones in check.

**BOOM**

**Done.**

**I'll aim to have up the next chapters soon, but I'll have to write them first :P**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**


	2. Just can't help himself

It had been easy enough to ask the Girl out (her name he had later learnt was Margret Turpin) in fact Terence didn't really have to say much. All he had to do was saunter over to her and she immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was going to ask her out and immediately shoved her tongue down his throat (not that he was complaining).

Her clinginess and lack of self respect left much to be desired, but Terence was a teenage boy all the same and had certain needs that, left un attended, could drive him insane (as the one of dream had proved).

Still, Terence grew weary of the girl, and while she grew steadily closer to him (or so she thought) it seemed almost like she was pushing his friends out of his life.

Terence could also tell Margret was getting frustrated with Terence, because despite her best efforts Terence was refusing to put out.

Now Terence was no blushing virgin, and hadn't been since the middle of his fourth year when he had gotten particularly drunk with a Slytherin girl a few years above. But all the same, if Margret's kissing skills where anything to go by Terence reckoned she wouldn't be much use in the sack.

Besides, despite the brash nature he appeared to have towards sex Terence was NOT an arse hole, and despite what he had been telling Montague and the others when they interrogated him on the subject, Terence cared a great deal about Margret's feelings.

That's not to say he liked the girl as such, just that he appreciated that she had left her heart in his hands and it was his responsibility not to break it. Also, if his observations were correct Terence had come to the conclusion that sex was a lot closer connected to love for the fairer sex then it was for males.

That was the exact reason he had been wary of accepting the alcohol that Margret had offered him the night before, afraid that his drunk self may not share the same values.

However after being coaxed into it, Terence had eventually accepted the drink and had promptly gotten wasted.

Which explained the piercing head ache he had the next morning.

Groaning in a mixture of pain and lack of sleep Terence slowly raised himself from his pillow until his back was resting against the head board, thanking all deities that it was a Sunday and that would mean he could sleep for as long as he wanted.

Thinking back to the events of last night, Terence figured he owed Percy Weasley a few favours as the boy had walked in just in time to prevent Margret for getting it on with his drunk and slightly out-of-it self.

Of course that would involve getting out of bed, and Terence really couldn't be bothered.

It had been a month since Terence and Margret had been dating, and while the whole plan was working the way it was supposed to ( in so far as his dreams had been naked Adrian free) Terence was beginning to find he was becoming attracted to this girl less and less.

Terence wondered vaguely if it was her annoying personality that counter acted any good looks she would have had otherwise, but even this idea seemed strange to Terence.

Usually a girl with any form of breasts would have been enough to satisfy the teenage boy, however when Margret was pressing her cleavage up against his chest Terence had felt more repulsed then anything, despite the fact every other lad in the dorm sworn down it was one of the best feelings in the world.

The sound of his mothers high pitched voice filled his ears momentarily, reminding him that "everyone's different" but he quickly rid himself of the thought because even the thought of her unusually high pitched voice was hurting his head.

Terence resigned himself to lying back onto the pillow, the only thing on his mind was the desire to fall asleep and never wake up.

That's when he heard it, a low groan that echoed around the dorm room.

Terence immediately sat up straight one more, his ears tensed hoping to hear the noise once more, even if it was just to confirm he wasn't hearing things.

"ah fuck," there it was again, but this time Terence was sure it wasn't someone having a nightmare. Blushing red at the thought of what the person was doing, Terence reached across the bed against his better judgment and drew back the hangings ever so slightly.

Terence froze at what he saw.

The curtains around Adrian's bed had not been closed properly, and from where Terence was sitting he could see Adrian's head thrown back upon the pillow, his back arched as he sought contact from something Terence couldn't see.

"ah fuck like that, yeah." Terence wanted nothing more than to pull his own curtains closed once more, but he found himself stuck in place watching mesmerized as Adrian withered around on his bed his hands reaching forth to grab something just out of view.

Terence could now see the feint shadow of someone beyond the hangings, despite his attempt to ignore it.

As more groans and moans slipped through Adrian's mouth Terence could feel his trousers grow uncomfortably tight.

_Oh for fuck sake _he thought violently, still unable to remove his eyes from the scene before him.

And then one single thought slipped into his mind _what harm could it do?_

The truthful answer was a lot, but Terence was too blinded by lust to care at that moment in time.

Tracing his hand down his abdomen toward the waist band of his pyjama trousers, Terence kept his eyes trained on Adrian's sweaty form.

His hand brushed lightly against the base of his dick and his hips convulsed forward of their own accord.

Wrapping his hand round his entire length Terence began to lowly pump up and down his shaft, trying hard to keep his moans muffled by the hand he had pressed against his mouth.

His hips began to thrust forward to meet his hips, harmonised by Adrian's low moans of "more, fuck more"

After a few more thrust Terence shuddered as he came, a white sticky substance erupting from his no longer erect cock.

Casting a non-verbal cleaning charm about his person (something Derreck had taught him last year) Terence slowly and careful drew the hanging back around his bed, now ignoring the moans that were still cascading out of Adrian's bed as the springs squeaked in protest.

Now casting a silenco charm around the sides of his bed, Terence collapsed so he was lying flat on his bed, his head clutched between his hands and wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.


	3. Avoiding the issue

**Sorry for not updating this story in so long, I have been taking part in the NANOWRIMO challenge, and having just completed my story for the month (70k) I was on such a writing high, that I thought I'd write out the next chapter (:**

**thank you so much for reading ^.^**

I awoke much later on that very same day.

I had sat stock still encased in my bedding until I heard the feint snores than informed me Adrian was safely asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief I made to stand up, but caught my foot awkwardly on the corner of the sheets causing me to sprawl out across the dormitory floor.

Adrian's snores still reassured me, but a shadow was moving about behind his hangings and I didn't care to find out who it was.

Slipping conspicuously through the common room UN detected, I decided I just needed some fresh air, room to think.

And I most definitely needed to think things over.

As I reached the corridor that led away from the common room I took off at a sprint, almost reaching the entrance hall exit before someone stopped me.

"Tere!" A girls voice screeched.

Wincing at the sound, I took a few moments to compose myself, before turning to face her.

"Hey Margret," I replied with a false chirpiness in my voice.

"It was such a shame that that annoying Weasley kid stopped us last night, y'know?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper as she approached me

I couldn't help but disagree, but said nothing to the contrary, instead satisfying her with a slight nod of the head.

"Hey how about we try it again? Sometime...soon." I didn't like the suggestive tone in her voice, and I stumbled a few steps backwards to create some distance between me and her.

I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, I mean in an ideal world sleeping with a fit girl would solve all my problems but given recent events I couldn't help but feel they'd only intensify them by tenfold.

I had to stop this now, before someone (probably Margret) got hurt.

"Listen, Margret," I began cautiously, eyeing the fists that were clenched at the girls sides. "we need to talk."

Margret was frowning at me, but didn't disagree, instead allowing me to lead her off into one of the alcoves that where spread across the edges of the entrance hall.

"what's this about?" Margret asked curiously, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's just...you and me..." I wanted to approach the subject sympathetically, lest I cause a water works break down "I don't think...we're right for each other."

"you're...breaking up with me?"

"I...uh...well yeah,"

As it turns out I needn't of worried about any tears slipping down Margret's face, because however upset she must have been feeling had transferred to rage pretty quickly, and as a resounding crack filled the room I realised I was on the receiving end of it.

Those who were clustered around in the hall, stopped their conversations momentarily to get a better look at what just happened, before turning back to each other once more, no doubt to spread the rumours that where sure to spring up after such an incident.

As it turns out, I was not far of the mark. By the next morning the rumours had not only spread far across the school, but had also gained ridiculous amounts of exaggerating.

The latest tale I believe entailed me being chased down the corridor by a giant suite of armour that Margret had enchanted because I slept with Margret's mother on our supposed 'one year anniversary', which by the way, was another rumour that had sprung up (that me and Margret had been dating secretly for over a year).

They had gotton to the point of such ridiculousness (I heard one girl swear down that she was the giant squid tap-dance around in front of her and us before taking out a wand of its own an shooting hexes at me) that I no longer found them offensive, and rather incredibly funny.

Margret's friends however, did not seem to share the same sentiments.

They seemed to be under the deluded impression that I myself had started all of these rumours to drag their friends name down into the mud, which fyi not only makes no sense but is a completely stupid away to go about doing that, after all as a Slytherin we have much more resourceful ways of making someone's life hell.

But all that stands to reason really, as I cared little about the opinions of others. However Adrian had confronted me about the issue.

Having to see him again after what happened the other day was bad enough, but it was even worse to be speaking about something that the said 'happening of the other day' directly caused.

Not that I could tell him that of course.

"Dude what is up with you?" Adrian asked, catching up to me as I stalked out of the great hall.

"What do you mean?" I asked, averting his eyes as he turned me to face him.

"Why would you break up with that Ravenclaw chick-?"

"Margret."

"Right. I mean, she was perfectly good looking, and completely your type." I had thought so to "so what's the matter?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." At least hat was partially true, it wasn't that I didn't want to talk about it, it was just I didn't want to talk about it to him.

"Come on man, you can tell me." Adrian was shooting me his puppy eyes, and despite my best efforts I succumbed to his peer pressure.

"Fine...She was getting to clingy." Also partially true in so far as she was clingy, but that had very little to do with why I was breaking up with her.

Adrian rolled his eyes, his hand smacking my shoulder lightly "whatever man, your funeral."

At my raised eyebrow he elaborated "Margret's friends look like they want to eat you alive."

That didn't surprise me in the slightest, as they'd already confronted me many times already in the past couple days.

"I don't understand how your brain works sometimes." Adrian commented, grinning at me fondly.

"That makes the two of us."


End file.
